Welcome to the life of a Sibuna
by LivingYoungWildAndFree33
Summary: You know that group of shifty looking kids in high school that spend lunches behind the bleaches? The ones that are up to 'no good' The misfits? Yeah, that's us...


**Hi Guys, so new story :D **

**This is kinda based on real life experiences, excpt they're exagarrated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Personalities:**

**(Sibuna) **

**Eddie: The Bad Boy**

**Jerome: The chick magnet**

**Alfie The sidekick**

**Fabian: The 'shy' one**

**Nina: The bad(ish) Influence**

**Patricia: The mean one**

**(The Populars) **

**Joy: The leader**

**Mick: The athlete**

**Amber; The cheerleader**

**Mara: The perfect one**

**K.T: The sidecick (Part 1)**

**Willow: Sidekick (Part 2)**

**(The other populars are irrelavent)**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0 X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Nina's Pov:

I know what your thinking.."Why are you talking to me? Freak." Well, just hear me out. I'm Nina, I'm part of Sibuna. That group that hangs behind the bleachers. Straight away people think we're smoking, drinking, doing...things. But that's not true..Okay, yes maybe Eddie and Jerome have a history of breaking girls hearts and smoking any chance they get. But that doesn't mean we do..I could never dream of smoking. So I should probably tell you about 'Sibuna'

First there's Eddie. He's the 'bad boy' but not a cool, popular one. He's had a hard life and makes himself feel happier by smoking and drinking his feelings away. He used to be a straight A student...until his dad left a couple of years ago. They hadn't talked in years until his mum sent him from America to our Bording School which his dad just so happens to be the Headteacher of. But no one except us know, so lets keep this as our little secret. But yes i've forgot something, we all go to a Bording School, me and Eddie are the only American's.

Next there's Jerome..He's in a way a chick magnet. He's with a new girl everyday. But don't get me wrong if he met the right girl he'd treat her right,he just hasn't met the right girl yet...He's never had a simple life either...His mum was always drunk and his dad had been in prison so it was up to him to look after his younger sister. Jerome also smokes an drinks. He's like a brother to me, and he's always there if anyone hurts any of his friends.

Next there's Alfie. Alfie has always been seen as an 'outcast' at school. He's known as the class clown. He's sort of Jerome's sidecick. Most people think there isn't much to him..but he's had a hard past to. His father is in Buisiness and has high expectations for his son, he wants him to follow in his footsteps. But that's just not in Alfie's Plan...He does try hard but he's just naturally a prankster and always seems to upset his father.

And the last of the boys is Fabian. Fabian's probably the most normal out of us all..He's seen as a geek within the student body. He's Eddie and mine best freind. Fabes finds it awkward to make new friends so he spends most of his time with us. It's no secret that him and one of the Populars in our house called Joy like eachother, but Joy thinks she's too cool to date 'geek boy' Just between you and me I might have a slight crush on Fabian. Just a bit. But dont let his perfect school record an shy attitude fool you, when it comes down to it, he can be as sneaky as the rest of us.

Next there is Patricia. She's known as Goth. She can come across as mean and obnoxious with her dark black eyeliner and fishnets with boots she wears everyday. But under all that she's a really nice and loyal person. She's got a twin, called Piper. Perfect Piper. Her parents always preferd Piper, that's why Patricia puts up a front. So then no one can expect anything of her.

Finally there's me..I'm known as a 'bad influence' Im not the main cause of trouble (Usually) but I follow through with the plan and have a lot to do with it. Im sorta known for leading people astray. Take Fabian for an example. Im known as a freak. I have bright orange (dyed) hair and i'm pretty small. When I was younger both my parents died in a car crash and then I moved in with my Gran. But soon she started to get sick and sent me off to England, to get a better education. I'm not a straight A student but I get pretty good grades. I used to be a straight A student, I used to be quite good actually. I was a scholaship student. But then my Gran died and I kind of went off the rails, I got involved in Sibuna and never looked back.

Now, your probably wondering why we're called Sibuna? Well we are some of the students that live in Anubis House, the others are part of the Populars. Well Sibuna is Anubis..but Backwards. This is the whole point. The call us Sibuna because they see us as backwards. Wether that be Crazy, Weird, Stupid, Geeky, Goth. We were different. We was..Backwards. We might not have the best reputation, we might be crazy,weird,different...but we're bestfriends. We might have are differences but at the end of the day; we're family. And we love eachother.

We're on our journey through highschool and lucky you...you have the best seat in the house to watch it all happen, enjoy.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X 0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0**

**So that's Chapter 1 over and done with :D**

**If anyone has any ideas of a better name or ideas for any new chapters please leave it in reviews or PM me:)**

**So all the Sibuna characters are the same as they are in the show with a little twist. But Nina is a mix between her character and me sooo that's the only difference.**

**Anway, please leave a review, favourite,follow thanks :)**

**I will update once I get 4 reviews :) xx**


End file.
